


Children of Time

by Phoebmonster



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebmonster/pseuds/Phoebmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - where the Doctor's friends are all children. Stuck in the dreary Bannerman house, the children of time know they have something in common - but what? And who is Sarah Jane Smith? Angst, drama and cuteness to follow! ( DISCONTINUED )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the children are in Year 5 at this point (Aged between 9 and 10) except Jack and Donna, who are 11. Miss Redfern is Joan Redfern from the family of blood episode and Miss Flint is obviously Jenny Flint, our favourite ass kicking victorian!

The bus trundled up the gravel path, through the wintery trees towards the imposing silhouette of the Edwardian house.  
“Are we nearly there yet?” squeaked Mickey excitedly, as he pressed his face up against the glass.  
“Shut up Mickey, it’s right there.” Rose shifted in her seat and pointed out of the window into the shadows, before slumping back down in her seat. Mickey sat for a minute before rubbing his palms against the window and peering out again.  
“But it’s so dark…” he moaned.  
Rose sighed exasperatedly and turned away, pulling her trainers back onto her feet.  
“And it’s raining.” supplied Rory from a few rows back. “I hope the storm doesn’t get any worse … that house looks so rickety it might fall over.” Amy jabbed him in the ribs and glared at him.  
“Don’t say things like that. It’ll be fine… it’s only one night.”  
Donna groaned loudly and stood up on her knees on the seat. “It’s not gonna be fine, it’s gonna be awful. Matt got to go to the Museum of Flight and Karen got HMS Victory, but noo… I get some country house in the middle of nowhere.”   
Jack grinned and hopped onto his seat to call to the front of the bus. “Yeah, Miss, why are we doing this stupid trip anyway? It’s seems a load of…”  
“Jack!” Miss Redfern called sharply from the front of the bus before he could finish. She took a deep breath and adjusted her skirt before continuing. “There’s a scheme around the country called the Big Sleepover, where children from years 5 and 6 get to have a sleepover in a strange place. I think it’s a brilliant idea – you’ll have lots of fun.”   
Jack sighed. “But that’s not what I meant. Why us? Why this house? Why couldn’t we have gone somewhere decent?”  
Martha shut her book with a snap and glared at Jack. “This place is more than decent. The last owner was a lady named Sarah Jane Smith - she was a journalist, and she travelled the world. Her house has got to be interesting.”  
Jack and Donna looked at each other and rolled their eyes before sliding back down into their seats. Just then, the bus swung into the driveway and all the children gasped. The house stood tall, with at least 8 floors, all piled on top of each other with each layer more precarious than the last. The windows were long and some were obscured by yellowing newspaper and the walls were partially covered in greying ivy; old metal balconies and leaning drains. A streak of lighting arched behind the house, illuminating the grey slate of the roof and the red and gold of the door. All the children sat in the bus in silence – this place was more than creepy. Miss Redfern shivered and stood up, pinning a few strands of hair back into her tight bun. "Now, if you could all take your bags and follow Miss Flint, we'll be inside in no time. Right, let’s do a register..." One by one, the children stumbled down the bus, clutching brightly coloured rucksacks and tightly stuffed sleeping bags. "We've got Mickey, Rose, Rory - don't forget to tie your shoelaces! Amy, Jack, Donna - don't push, Donna ... and Clara. Hurry up Clara." Clara was shuffling up from her seat at the very back of the bus, her expression sullen. "Miss... I don't feel well. Can't I go back?" Clara moaned, dragging her dark blue bag behind her. "No, dear. Your father said you were fine and you haven't got a temperature. It'll be fun, don't worry." Miss Redfern sighed as Clara stumbled down the stairs and ran to catch up with her classmates through the sheets of rain.  
The eight children were huddled under the porch as Miss Flint knocked loudly on the door with her fist. After four knocks, the door swung open a fraction to reveal the wizened face of the housekeeper. He was an old man with papery white hair and bright blue eyes and his bony fingers were curled over the edge of the doorframe. "Who's that?" he said sharply. Miss Flint tried her best to smile and gestured to the shivering children as another sheet of lightning forked across the sky. "We're from St Franklins - the class who are staying here? From the big sleepover? I've got all the paperwork in my bag." The man looked at each of the children in turn before his wrinkled lips broke into a smile to reveal his crooked teeth. "Of course... Sorry, me old memory's failin' me. Come right in." He heaved open the door and the children stepped in slowly, necks craning to take in the eccentric old house. Cast iron chandeliers hung from the ceiling in regiments, filling the corridor with their flickering light. The carpet was a plush red and the walls covered in a dark oak panelling and various pictures of landscapes. At the far end of the corridor, the staircase disappeared up into the second floor, lined by a brass balustrade. The children remained quiet. Miss Flint broke the silence with a cough and the old housekeeper jolted into action. "Well then, boys and girls, I'm Mr Smith, the keeper of Bannerman House. Your dorms are upstairs, first door on the left: boys on one side; girls the other. If you go up and get unpacked, dinner will be served at 6. The dining room is just down here." He pointed further down the corridor and started to walk away before he abruptly stopped, turning back around slowly. "Oh, almost forgot. Teachers, your rooms are the first door on the right. You can all explore the house if you want to, but don't force open any locked doors and don't break anything. See you at 6." Mr Smith then turned on his heels and hobbled down the corridor and out of sight.   
The children stood around nervously, clutching onto the straps of their bags. "I really don't like it here." whispered Rory, earning a kick in the shins and a glare from Amy. A flash of lightening illuminated the dingy room and the peal of thunder that followed made them all jump. Miss Redfern took charge, ferrying the children up the stairs into their dorm room. The room was in two parts, a lower area with 6 beds made up for the girls, and a smaller room a few steps up for the boys. The walls were covered in the same wooden panelling and two portraits hung on the wall, one of a young woman with short brown hair and another of a slightly older man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Miss Redfern clapped her hands together and smiled. "Well, this all seems very nice. If you all unpack and meet back in the main hall for 6, I'll leave you to get settled. Miss Flint and I will just be opposite if you need anything." The children nodded and went over to find a bed. Miss Redfern knelt down opposite Clara and ushered Amy to join them. "Amy, dear, please could you look after Clara here - she isn't feeling very well." Amy took one look at the sniffling Clara and nodded, plastering a big smile over her face. Miss Redfern stood up and patted Amy on the head with an absentminded smile. Soon, the two teachers had gone and the door was shut behind them.   
Amy rushed over and bounced onto the bed between Rose and Martha. Martha rolled her eyes and pulled out her book whilst Rose pulled out her phone. "No signal!" She muttered angrily before calling through to the boy’s room. "Mickey, we've got no signal! I can't text your mum like I said I would." Mickey bounded through and leapt onto the first bed with a sour expression. "Really? So I can't play games on it either?" Before Rose could reply, Donna sauntered back through the door to the boy's room and ran over to the bed, pushing Mickey onto the floor. "Oi! That's my bed, stupid. Get your own." Mickey sat up, rubbing his head, his bottom lip quivering. Rose rushed forward to face the redhead. "Oi yourself! He didn't know that was your bed - don't shove him around." Donna laughed as Rose pulled Mickey up and sat him down on her own bed. Rory popped his head round the door and sighed dramatically. "There's no Wi-Fi either. This has got to be the worst school trip ever." Amy looked at him with distain. "You're so useless, Rory. We've got a whole house to explore - so unpack your stuff and let’s get going!" Rory nodded and went back in again, only to be replaced by Jack's grinning features. "This place is ancient... c'mon Donna, let’s go see if we can't jimmy some locks and find something interesting." Donna grinned and pulled a torch from her back pack, flicking it in the air and catching it again. Martha slammed her book and glared at the pair. "Didn't you hear Mr Smith? We shouldn't go in any locked rooms! You'll be caught, then we'll all have to go home." Jack laughed and sauntered out of the boy’s room with his hands in his pockets. "So? It's not like we want to be here anyway." Donna linked her arm in his and the walked out the door together, laughing. Martha sighed and went back to her book. In all the commotion, Clara had been stood at one end of the room, still clutching her bag. Mickey jumped up from Rose's bed and went over to her, gently tugging her wrist. "C'mon Clara, you gotta pick a bed. You can't sleep there!" Clara shook her head and turned away, tears in her eyes. Rose sighed and stood up, grabbing her phone and sticking it in her jacket pocket. "Leave her Mickey, she isn't going anywhere. Let’s go find some ghosts!" Mickey nodded gingerly and followed his more excitable counterpart out the door. Rory ran through and sat on the end of Amy's bed with his legs in the air. Amy pushed his legs down and grabbed his hand, ushering him out the door. Rory stopped and pointed at Clara. "Wait, Amy, Miss Redfern said we have to look after Clara. Should she come along too?" Amy sighed and started to walk out the door. "Nah, she doesn't want to come - do you Clara?" Before the little girl could reply, Amy was off, a rather confused Rory in tow.  
Clara pulled her things onto the bed in the corner of the room and stared up at the portraits. The woman had a bright smile and twinkling eyes - she looked around 20. She was wearing a beige jacket and a pale blue blouse with dark blue jeans and long black boots. The man in the other portrait was standing behind the chair, dressed more smartly in a dark blue jacket with brass buttons, matching trousers and shiny black boots. His hair was slicked back and his bright blue eyes reminded Clara of someone. "That's Sarah Jane Smith - she's the lady who owned this house." Clara jumped as Martha appeared behind her, her book still in hand. "I can't tell who the man is though - his name's been scratched off the plaque." Clara nodded and turned to smile at Martha but stopped short at the expression on the other girls face. Martha looked concerned and laid a hand on Clara's shoulder. "Are you okay Clara? I heard about your mum ... I'm really sorry. And I'm sorry the others are so... dismissive." Clara smiled and Martha heard her speak for the first time. "It’s okay - they don't know any better. But I wish they'd just stop arguing!" Suddenly, a flash of lightening split the sky in two and the sound of a bell rang throughout the house. Martha put down her book and grabbed Clara's hand. "C'mon." she grinned. "It's six - time for dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I updated! (An early christmas present for y'all :3)

Dinner was a far from stately affair, with all the children and adults sat on benches around the huge oak table. The table was covered in huge silver platters which were covered in enough food to feed a city - piles of sandwiches in every flavour - from cheese and ham to chocolate and banana, bowls filled with crisps, mountains of carrot and pepper sticks. All the children were tucking in with gusto, except Clara, who was chasing the crusts around her plate with the carrot sticks. "This is a lovely tea, Mr Smith. How did you make so much?" Miss Redfern asked whilst reaching for a lettuce and bacon roll. Mr Smith chuckled and wiped his chin with a napkin.   
"Oh, I had some friends help me - Luke, Rani and Clyde. They used to live down the road, and always come back if I ask." Miss Redfern nodded politely but was interrupted by a shout from Jack.  
"Can you thank them for us? These are the best sandwiches ever - I'm never allowed banana and chocolate spread at home!" Miss Flint tutted but Mr Smith just laughed.   
"I'll be sure to pass on your thanks. Now, if you lot get upstairs, you can still have a look around before lights out. Slowly, all the children got up and left, Amy and Rory last of all.   
"We have to leave." sighed Rory but Amy just looked on wishfully.  
"But there's so much food left ..."  
When they got back upstairs, they found a full scale argument breaking out. Rose was shouting up into Donna's face, trying to look menacing. "Where the hell is it?"   
"How should I know?" retaliated Donna.   
"You've had it in for me and Mickey the moment we got here and now you've taken my phone!" Rose and Donna glared at each other furiously, Martha standing cautiously to move between them.   
"How do you know Donna took your phone? Could it have just dropped behind the bed?"   
Rose looked close to bursting. "No! It was in my jacket pocket on the chair - it wouldn't just fall out. Tell her Mickey!"  
Mickey looked at the floor and stuttered out an "It wouldn't just fall" before going to stand next to Rose. Donna rolled her eyes and Jack came to stand next to her.   
"Why would Donna steal your poxy phone anyway? She has a better one." Rose sighed and balled her fists.  
"Well the only two people up here before me - Donna and Clara." Donna rolled her eyes and balled her fists too.   
"Well it wasn't me sunshine. So who else could it be?" All heads turned to the small figure of Clara in the corner of the room as she desperately tried to shove a pink phone in her pocket.  
"Get her!" yelled Amy and soon everyone was off, chasing Clara out of the room into the corridor, straight into a surprised Miss Flint. She wobbled, then fell down the ten stairs to the landing. As she lay motionless, all the children gasped, quarrels forgotten. Miss Redfern started to come up the stairs and screamed when she saw her colleague on the landing.   
"Oh my - Jenny? Jenny? Are you alright?" Miss Flint had started to stir and sat up, wincing.  
"I'm fine, Joan - but my ankle is definitely busted." Miss Redfern patted her friends hand then rose to her full height.   
"Well. I'm going to have to take Miss Flint to the hospital, as I'm the only one who can drive the bus now. You will be good for Mr Smith - and if I hear one bad word - one single word - about how you behave, I will personally make sure you never go on another school trip again for the rest of your lives. Is that understood?" The children nodded meekly. Miss Redfern helped Miss Flint to her feet and looked sternly at the shocked children. "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't give me any reason to come back sooner." The children all filed back into the dorm, Rose glaring daggers at a shaking Clara.   
"Now look what you've done! Give me back my phone." Clara handed back the offending item and started to cry silently.   
"Serves you right." muttered Rose but Martha sat next to Clara and rubbed her arm.   
"Lay off Rose. Why did you take it in the first place anyway?" Martha said quietly to a snivelling Clara.   
"I wanted to phone Daddy to come pick me up. This house is spooky and I'm going to be late." Clara dissolved into more tears and covered her hands over her ears.  
"Be late for what?" muttered Rory. "It's only a Wednesday. Nothing happens on a Wednesday."  
"Well, I'm bored now. Amy, do you wanna go find some midnight snacks?" Jack flashed Amy his most charming grin and she giggled. Rory looked sullen but Amy threaded her hand into Jack's and winked.  
"C'mon then!"  
"Hey! Wait for me!" cried Mickey as he bounced along after them. Rose turned to Donna and sighed.   
"I'm sorry I thought you took my stuff. Do you wanna go climb some stairs and find some phone signal?" Donna grinned and pulled her phone out if her pocket.   
"'Course sunshine. Might liven up this dump." When they'd left, Rory and Martha sat on either side of a quivering Clara and looked at each other sceptically. Rory cleared his throat.  
"Martha... Do you wanna go explore? You can come too Clara ... If you want." Clara shook her head miserably but Martha nodded.   
"We'll be back in a minute Clara." said Martha kindly, patting Clara gently on the arm. Then she linked arms with Rory and they went off down the corridor.  
Ten minutes later, they were climbing some stairs, deep in conversation.   
"I've always wanted to be a doctor." said Martha with a wave of her arms. "When I was little, my mum had to stop me trying to operate on the cat!" Rory laughed and they turned the corner down another corridor. "I've always wanted to be a nurse. When me and Amy were little, she'd always hurt herself falling from trees or pretending to fly the TARDIS, and I would always be there to bandage her up again." Martha laughed and then realised something. "Wait - did you say TARDIS?" Her realisation was interrupted by a loud cry from further down the corridor.   
They found Amy and Jack peering into a hole in the ground, piles of biscuits and cookies discarded at their feet. "What happened?" asked a panting Martha. Jack coughed nervously. "We were walking along ... when Micky said he'd found something interesting. Then we heard the crash." Martha sighed and Rose, Donna and Clara appeared from different directions. "I heard shouts." said Clara meekly. Rose dropped to look down the hole and Donna jabbed Rory in the arm. "What happened?"  
Rory sighed and pointed to the trap door. "Mickey's in the bottom of some tunnel thing." Martha was now shining her torch down and was calling out. "Mickey? Mickey? Can you hear me?" The group held their breath. Then, they saw movement down below. "I said I saw something interesting!" came the voice from the darkness. Everyone breathed out and Rose shouted down. "You great oaf! I nearly had a heart attack! Get back up here now!" Martha stuck her arm down and wiggled the torch. "Can you see your way up? There's a ladder on the side." After a minute or so, Mickeys head popped up from the gap and Amy and Rory heaved him back up. After being violently hugged by Rose, Mickey held out what he had discovered. "I just climbed down - I fell a bit at the end, that's why I yelled. I found this at the bottom." Mickey blew some dust off the cover of a mysterious book and read aloud. "The Adventures of Sarah Jane Smith."   
"Who would put a book down there?" remarked Donna but Jack made a face. "Because it's full of secrets, stupid. Let’s take it back to the dorm and read it." Jack pulled the book from Mickey's dusty grasp and set off back to the dorm, Donna and Clara picking all the biscuits and cookies back up off the floor. Martha and Mickey stayed at the back, Martha dusting him off. "Are you okay? No pain, bruising, swelling?" Mickey smiled and took her hand. "I'm alright thanks. C'mon, I wanna hear these secrets in this book." So they set off back down the stairs, towards the crowded dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter, but it gets more interesting in later chapters, promise :3 Comments, Kudos etc. always nice!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know this is a new fic, but I promise, for any new fic chapters I post, I'll update an old one. Milk and Marshmallows and Before the Night us out are both in the pipeline! Comments, kudos etc. alway appreciated :3


End file.
